The present invention relates to a signal synchronizing system, and more particularly to a system in which signals from two electrical circuits are precisely and automatically synchronized with each other.
Generally, while two electrical circuits each having a sync signal are operated, if signals of the two circuits are intended to be compared with each other, it is necessary to synchronize the sync signals between the two circuits. In this case, according to the conventional system, the sync signal of one of the circuit is inputted into the other circuit since such a synchronizing operation is simple.
However, the conventional system is disadvantageous in that the system would require an extra circuit for supplying the sync signal of one circuit to the other, or the system must be altered. Particularly, if a circuit is intended to be inspected by being compared with a reference good circuit, it has recently been required that signals from the circuit to be inspected should be synchronized with that of the reference circuit without any extra circuit for the synchronization. Such a requirement cannot be achieved by the conventional synchronizing system since the conventional system can synchronize merely one limited sync signal. Therefore, if the circuit to be inspected has a plurality of sync signals, the conventional synchronizing system cannot synchronize the sync signals with corresponding sync signals of the reference good circuit.